


Shameless

by Apharine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Jealousy, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, there's uhhhh a lot of kinks in this and Levi gets a little into things so....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apharine/pseuds/Apharine
Summary: Levi's the Avatar of Envy, and what he wants, more than anything, is you.  The only problem is he doesn't fully believe you want him back.But once he knows you do, he's absolutely not holding back.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend who would like to stay anonymous!! There are quite a lot of kinks in this fic and DEFINITELY one area of dubious consent, which was specifically requested as part of a kink (only when used in fiction, however). Please beware of this - I will label this chapter with an additional content warning when it comes up just to be extra safe! Otherwise, please enjoy some very kinky Levi~

Being a citizen of the Devildom has never felt better. It helps, of course, that you’ve just made your grand return and that all seven of the Demon brothers have been fawning over you to some degree or another now that you’re back.

Not that you _need_ all seven to fawn over you - there’s really only one whose attention you’d actually like right now, but the blue-haired otaku is sitting at the far end of the breakfast table, pouting while his siblings - minus Lucifer, who is uncharacteristically late - carry on.

“I’m sure you just missed my beautiful face so much, you couldn’t stay away, hmm?” Asmodeus teases you, batting his long eyelashes your way. When you roll your eyes with a smile, he laughs. “Or, perhaps, you just missed sharing _your_ beautiful face with _us._ ”

“Asmo, you’re a shameless flirt, ya know that?” Mammon quips, sliding into the seat next to you.   
“Kind of comes with being the Avatar of Lust,” Asmo murmurs, his lips curling up just the slightest amount.

“Besides, we all know she came back ‘cause she missed her old pals, Mammon and Goldie, so much!” The Avatar of Greed grins, flashing his beloved credit card.

“You’re entirely too much, Mammon,” you laugh, shaking your head as you go to grab a bite of your food. Across the way, you think you see Levi’s hand tighten around his fork, but at this distance, you can’t tell for sure.

“You’re all missing the point entirely,” Satan says in a measured voice on your other side. “If I had to guess, I’d say she came back to the Devildom _despite_ you all, not because of you.”

“That’s not true,” Beelzebub frowns, leaning his big frame onto the long table. “She cares about us, and enjoys our company.” He shrugs and grabs a big bite, adding as he chews, “And she enjoys our food, too.”

“Right, like the food is the most important thing in the Devildom,” Levi finally snaps, scowling at Beel. Your eyebrows raise slightly; it wasn’t uncommon for the brothers to pick on Beel due to his endless hunger, but Levi wasn’t often quite so… _direct_ about it. His eyes meet with yours from across the table, and for a moment, you think you see something in them. It’s a look you’ve only seen a couple times, and you frown, trying to place it.

“It is to him,” Belphegor yawns. “Food’s everything to Beel.”

“Well,” Asmo says, still batting his eyes at you. “Regardless of the many reasons that I’m sure convinced you to return, I for one am absolutely delighted to be able to see your gorgeous figure around the House of Lamentations again. I missed seeing your little waist and perfect hips as you flit about the halls, you know.”

You blush and nearly choke on your food.

“Asmo -” you begin, but you’re cut off by Levi.

“Flit about the halls?” He repeats, both irritated and incredulous. “Little waist and perfect hips? Who _says_ things like that?”

“Plenty of people in some of the books I read,” Satan offers with a shrug, but Levi isn’t so easily derailed.

“Even for the Avatar of Lust, there are boundaries,” he insists.

“Oh? And I’m sure you’re familiar with those boundaries, are you, Levi?” Asmo teases. The glint in Levi’s eye hardens, and you realize what that look was.

Envy. Levi was losing control over his envy.

But envy of what, you wonder? He’d told you, recently, while under the intoxicating influence of the Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup that he wanted to be intimate with you. You’d thought it had been genuine at the time; had even wondered if your feelings for him might be reciprocated.

But then, you’d confronted him about it as soon as you could once he was sober, and he’d denied that anything he’d said had any meaning. 

That had hurt - still hurt, actually. So you shove the idea that Levi could be envious of the harmless attention you’re giving to his brothers - and receiving in return from them - to the back of your mind.

“Oh, going to lose control, are we? Jealous, perhaps?” Asmo teases. “Or should I say, envious?”

“Hey,” Mammon intervenes. “That’s probably too much, Asmo. Cut it out, and maybe apologize, or somethin’.”

You’re not sure which surprises you more - the fact that Mammon was actually being responsible for a change, or the fact that Asmo does actually dip his head and apologize to Levi.

“I don’t need half-baked apologies that were only made because of _that_ fool,” Levi snaps, gesturing to Mammon.

Mammon’s eyes darken, and you know whatever is about to come is about to be catastrophic.

Fortunately, Lucifer steps into the room at just the right moment, and frowns at his brothers, his eyes sweeping across the table. Though Levi, Mammon, and Asmo have all fallen silent, neither of them has actually backed down in the least; their energy runs so high, even _you_ can feel it. You can only wonder, then, how much worse it must seem to a being as powerful and attuned as Lucifer.

“What, exactly, is going on here?” He asks sternly, his eyes connecting with yours.

You start a little - Lucifer wanted _you_ to explain? But, you consider, you were probably the calmest being in the room right now, and he did tend to trust you…

“Well, everyone was teasing me a little and having fun guessing at what ulterior motive I had in coming back to the Devildom,” you explain. “Asmo got a little…too salacious, Levi is apparently envious of the way Asmo started talking to me, and Mammon got involved trying to calm things down.”

“Yes, Mammon always has to get involved somehow, doesn’t he?” Lucifer mutters to himself, then sighs. “I expect you all to simmer down and finish breakfast quietly. We needn’t let this wonderful day be disturbed by foolish brotherly squabbles.”

Asmo and Mammon deflate at this.

“You’re right, of course, Lucifer,” Asmo agrees, then turns to you with a nod. “I hope I haven’t offended you. I didn’t mean for my…darker side to let things get taken quite so far.”

“That’s all right, Asmo,” you say, accepting his apology.

“Mammon?” Lucifer prompts. Mammon throws his hands up in the air.

“What do I hafta be sorry for?!” He exclaims. “I was only trying to do the right thing -”

“He’s really fine, Lucifer,” you agree, deciding to stand up for the white-haired man. He could be exasperating, but he really did have good intentions - this time, at least.

“Very well,” Lucifer nods, accepting your voucher for the Avatar of Greed. “Levi?” He finally says, turning his gaze to the blue-haired man.

Levi’s energy isn’t nearly as strong as it had been, but there’s definitely an undercurrent of intensity radiating off him all the same. Lucifer raises his eyebrows mildly, taking a bite of his breakfast and watching Levi while he chews. When Levi says nothing, Lucifer only says, “My, you really are in quite an envious mood right now, aren’t you?”

“I am not!” Levi exclaims, though his shoulders slump and the intensity rolling off him in waves disappears suddenly.

“Oh?” Lucifer says, eyebrows still raised.

“No!” Levi says, his lips forming into a pout.

You can’t help it; he’s being a bit childish, but also a bit adorable, and you laugh.

“You’re not very convincing, Levi,” you grin. As hurt as you had been by his proclamation that his intoxicated words had been meaningless, you’re starting to suspect he’d been trying to cover up his true feelings for you - which were poking through again, just now. “If you wanted me to pay more attention to you and less to Asmo, you could have just asked, you know.”

Levi sputters and blushes at this, and soon all his brothers are chuckling at his response.

Finally, Levi settles down, sneaking a glance over at you. He’s still blushing and pouting a bit, but he manages to say,

“I didn’t mean to get so worked up. I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me to make me react in such a way.” He looks away as he finishes his sentence; he’s obviously lying. He knows _exactly_ what got into him, and you’re pretty sure you do, too.

“Well,” Lucifer says. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of our breakfast, then, shall we?”

The knowing sideways glance that Lucifer spares you confirms your suspicions.

Levi _is_ attracted to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't realize how many Levi stans there were out here!! Thank you to everyone who's read this fic so far, and especially a huge thank you to everyone who's left kudos and comments so far!! I really appreciate it <33  
> If you're interested in seeing more of my writing or just joining me on social media so we can both mutually ramble about characters who give us feels, you can find me under the handle apharine on both Tumblr and Twitter!

After classes are over, you finally get a chance to check your D.D.D., and you’re mildly surprised to see that there’s actually a text from Levi. You only had one class with him, but he had been oddly quiet. Well - he was always _quiet_ , but this was even moreso than usual. 

You check the text immediately, unable to resist your curiosity.

_Hey…there’s a big raid in Mononoke Land at 5pm. If you want to, you can bring your laptop to my room and we can raid together._

You smile; he’s been super into that game lately, and you had to admit, it was pretty enjoyable. You liked that Levi could get you roped into new games and anime and movie series; it was good to have someone to share all of that with. You text Levi back quickly.

_See you soon!_

With that, you head back to the House of Lamentations to grab some food and your computer.

* * *

“Secret password,” Levi calls as you knock on his door. You frown a moment - what was it this week? Then, it comes to you suddenly.

“In the year 693 of the ancient era,” you begin, waiting for Levi’s response.

“The Lord of Shadow built…” Levi replies, trailing off.

“The Blue Palace for his imaginary mistress,” you finish.

“Access granted!” Levi calls, and you swing the door open, balancing your laptop and charger in one hand as you do so. “Hurry up, we’ve only got six minutes until the raid starts.”

“I’m trying,” you say, moving to sit beside him where he’s currently sprawled out on his floor. You throw him the outlet end of your charger, and he fumbles a moment, but manages to catch it. “Plug me in so I can get logged in faster.”

“You got it,” Levi agrees, moving to help you. You open your laptop and pull up Mononoke Land, typing in your login credentials quickly. Levi returns to his computer, too, though you notice the way he looks to you, then back to the screen, then back to you again. A moment of silence stretches out while you wonder if he’s going to say something.

“Is everything okay, Levi?” You ask. Levi’s eyes widen.

“Yeah, fine,” he says, his lips pursing a little. He really is a terrible liar, you think to yourself. You quirk one eyebrow at him, and he sighs, deflating on the spot. “I…just kind of wanted to say that I was sorry for getting so riled up at breakfast. I mean - I’m not sorry for getting snippy with Asmo. He shouldn’t have been talking to you like that,” he frowns.

“He talks to everyone like that,” you shrug.

“It’s not okay when it’s you, though,” Levi insists.

“Yeah, because you’re in love with me, right?” You ask, flashing Levi a teasing grin. Though your words are playful, they’re also pointed - you’re quite certain, by now, that that was the reason for all of his odd behavior lately.

“What?! N-no! No way!” Levi protests, his face turning bright red.

“Oh?” You ask, cocking your head a little.

“No!” Levi continues to protest. You wonder if he realizes he’s actually _too_ flustered given the situation; he’s only confirming what you already know. “E-everybody knows I’m in love with Zaramela! And Ruri-chan, of course! What - what kind of normie would I have to be to be in love with you?” He asks, hiding his face.

“Wow, harsh, Levi,” you say, pretending to be stung. “So…that means that if I did something that a normie would like, you wouldn’t be affected, then, right?”

“What does that even mean?” Levi grumbles, still not looking at you.

“It means, if you aren’t in love with me, you won’t have a problem not looking if, say…I flashed my tits at you, right?” You grin, quickly coming up with the easiest yet most salacious stunt to pull.

“I - I - _what?”_ Levi asks.

“Just to prove it, I’m gonna pick my shirt up now,” you say, grabbing the hem of your fabric and pulling it up to your shoulders. “And I’ll just pull my bra down…”

Levi’s head whips around, his orange eyes immediately darting down to your chest. You shake your shoulders a little, letting your breasts sway for him, and his eyes widen in surprise, his mouth parting just a little.

“See something you like, Levi?” You ask. When he doesn’t respond, you tut quietly. “No? Well, then. I guess I’d better pull this bra back up and put my shirt down.” You cover yourself back up, relishing how red Levi’s face had turned. “Maybe I’ll have a better response from you next time. Either way, I guess I did prove that you’re in love with me, since you weren’t able to resist what should have been so easy for you if Zaramela or Ruri-chan were truly your only loves.”

“It’s not - I don’t -” Levi splutters, but a moment later, his phone starts blowing up with texts. Actually, yours is too; you frown and check your phone, wondering what the big hubbub could be. Was there some kind of emergency?

But no; the only emergency is that you and Levi are late to the raid, and your fellow guild members are pissed at you.

“Shit, we gotta get in before the entry period times out entirely,” you mutter, and Levi mumbles his agreement, his fingers flying across his laptop keyboard as he pulls his headset on. “When I have more time, though,” you grin. “Then I’ll prove that you’re in love with me.”

“Whatever,” Levi says, already too enraptured by Mononoke Land to react.

There’s only one thing to do, now; you drop the subject, grab your headset, and focus on winning the raid and making your guild proud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finally updating this after forever! Sorry for the wait, everyone - but I hope you enjoy this new chapter all the same!
> 
> Anyway, content warnings in this chapter for somnophilia and dubcon. Consent is sexy - and mandatory - in real life! Don't use fiction - especially not this fic - for an example of how to have safe sex, everyone!

After a long night of very successful raiding, you’re pretty wiped; in fact, you’re so tired that you’re falling asleep where you sit.

“You better get to bed,” Levi mumbles, noticing the way you’re swaying in your seat. “You want me to walk you to your room?”

You shake your head; you’re in the middle of a raid, and if you leave, the guild will need Levi to pull through.

“Finish this and make sure we win. But don’t stay up too late, okay?” You sign out online, close your laptop, and grab your headset.

“I make no promises,” Levi answers, then calls a quick good night as you go to leave his room. You smile drowsily and call good night back to him.

A part of you wishes you could just stay in _his_ room, but you suspect that might be moving a little too fast for Levi. You needed to get him to admit to his attraction to you, first.

You shuffle down the halls of the House of Lamentations; once you’re in your room, you put your stuff down, grab your oversized Sucre Frenzy band shirt, and change into it. Like usual, you don’t bother with pajama pants, opting just to sleep in your underwear, and flop into bed, where you quickly fall into the deep sleep your body has been craving.

* * *

Levi sighs when he finishes the raid; it had been a little closer than he’d have liked, with many of the guild members having signed out to get some sleep, but they’d pulled it off in the end. Still, though, he knows that even though he could keep staying up to play, more and more people are going to drift off, so he signs out. Better to keep his stats high and make the raids count than try to straggle through fights he’ll have no hope of winning.

He sighs as he closes his laptop, his mind immediately backtracking to the beginning of the evening with you. He’d had to work so hard to keep his demon form in check while you’d been showing yourself off to him; you probably had no idea, but just the thought of you, of your body, was enough to arouse him and awaken a fierce undercurrent of envy in him. He wanted you - every last bit of you - so badly.

It was a pity, then, that you were probably mostly just teasing him. As usual.

Levi sighs and drops his head into his hands, groaning aloud. His brothers had told him you were flirting with him when he’d asked about some of your behaviors around him, before, but he knows the truth. He’s an otaku; he knows people see him mostly as a worthless loser, even if he doesn’t like to admit it. Even though you maybe didn’t think quite so harshly of him, he knows he’s nowhere near your league. So there was no way that any of your actions had ever been flirting.

He knew he was more of a…plaything, to you. A source of some amusement and teasing.

Not that he minds, though. Just as long as he doesn’t let his envy get out of control, you can tease him all you want, and he’ll rub one out to the thought later.

Which is actually exactly what Levi thinks he might do right now; he finally picks up his head and goes to stand up. It’s only as he does so that he realizes there are two charging cables plugged into the wall instead of one.

You’d left your laptop charger.

Without it, your laptop would be sitting, losing battery all night. Anxiety courses through Levi; you might need your laptop for a class, or a test, and you’d definitely need it for more raids tomorrow.

There’s only one thing to do - he’ll have to return it to you.

Levi unplugs your laptop charger and makes his way out of his room, pausing to adjust himself in his pants before he leaves. He’s half-hard just from his earlier thoughts on you teasing him.

Pathetic.

Levi pads down the halls quietly, tracing his way to your room almost automatically. The two of you spent so much time together, after all; it was only natural he should know his way so well. 

Right?

Before he knocks on your door, he pauses. You had looked so tired when you’d left his room. Your gorgeous face had been so…precious when you’d been drifting off. If he knocks, he’ll be waking you up, disturbing your rest…

Levi sets his lips in a line, determined to just steal in and plug your laptop in for you and then sneak back out. It’s the perfect plan, he thinks -

Except, of course, that you’ve locked your door for the night.

Levi immediately begins to war with himself. The lock, to his knowledge, is nothing particularly special; it’s nothing he couldn’t overcome, if he just used some of his powers the right way. He’d done plenty of lockpicking in video games, after all, and knew basically how it worked. And he’d have an advantage over human lockpicks given that he was, well, a powerful entity.

But that was wrong, wasn’t it? That’d be violating your privacy.

Better to knock and….wake you up? No, that’s not right either.

With a groan, Levi gives in, allowing his powers to flow from one finger, into the lock. He fiddles a little with the contraption inside, but just like in his favorite games, he can feel when he’s finagled one piece of the lock into place just right. It takes a little patience, but soon he’s got everything in order, and the lock clicks open when he turns the doorknob.

Your room looks no different than usual - except that your laptop is on your desk, unplugged, and you’re sprawled out on your bed, sleeping away. Levi closes the door behind himself quietly and steals past your bed, practically holding his breath as he goes. If you wake up now, he’ll have a lot of explaining to do.

But you don’t wake up, and he makes it to your desk with your charger. He plugs one end into your laptop, then realizes he’s going to have to move your chair to get at the outlet under your desk. He pushes it out of the way as quietly as he can, though it still makes a bit of noise. Again, he glances to you anxiously, but you don’t stir. He ducks under the desk, plugging your laptop in, and then goes to move out from underneath it.

As he does, he hits his head on the desk itself.

“Ow!” Levi hisses, his hand flying to his head where he’d bumped it. A second later, he scrambles back, and twists around to check on you.

Though Levi had expected you to sit bolt upright and scream, you actually hadn’t stirred at all. Levi pushes his pain to the background of his mind as sudden concern overtakes him; how had you not woken up from that?! It hadn’t been quiet! Were you all right? You’d looked a little pale this evening - though maybe that had just been the glow of the laptop screen on your face? Were you unwell and hiding something from him? You had, after all, just returned to the Devildom. Presumably, that could take a lot out of a human.

Levi creeps closer to your bed, watching you carefully the whole while. All he needs is to see that you’re breathing, he tells himself. Just that you’re breathing, and then he’ll leave you alone.

Except you’re gorgeous, laying on top of your sheets in a Sucre Frenzy shirt. His breathing catches as he looks at you; your full lips are parted just a little, your silky hair radiant around your head, and your shirt has been pushed up a little, exposing your belly and - and your _panties._ Levi feels his cock throb in his pants a he realizes that you’re in your underwear in front of him, that little waist of yours giving way to hips with just the right amount of curve to them. And that’s not even to start on the long expanse of your legs, stretched out just so on your mattress…or the fact that, as he trails back up to your chest, he realizes he can see the outline of your nipples poking through.

It’s too much. It’s just too much; he’s so hard, it hurts, and he has to do something about it.

Levi is barely able to suppress a whine as he unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. He’s rock solid and already dripping with need.

If you only knew the things you did to him…

Levi’s hand closes over the base of his cock as he gives himself a few experimental pumps. It feels wrong - so wrong - but at the same time, he can’t help but imagine you waking up, confused at first, then a look of desire coming to your eyes as you realized he was stroking his desire for you. After all, you had flashed him earlier today, and you were always teasing him; couldn’t it be possible that you really were into him, not just using him as a plaything? Perhaps he’s fantasizing a little too much, he admits, but maybe it could happen!

Levi begins to pump himself more firmly and more quickly, raising one hand to bite at the back of it and keep himself quiet. You’re just so gorgeous, and he wishes he was with you, so he could climb on top of you right now, slip into your depths.

But instead, Levi takes in the sight before him, struggling to swallow down a groan. He’d never seen so much of your exposed skin before. And to think he’d seen your tits earlier that night - though, he realizes, he could see them again, if he’s just careful about it.

Levi barely breathes, his hand stilling on his member, as he gently grasps the hem of your Sucre Frenzy shirt and raises it up higher and higher. You don’t wake up; the shirt is so oversized, it’s easy for him to move, and he finally pulls it up over your breasts, exposing the soft flesh to his gaze.

If Levi thought he was so hard it hurt before, he has no words for how horny he is upon seeing you like this.

A small groan escapes him as he doubles over, planting one hand on your mattress for support while he pumps himself as fast and hard as he can. Pleasure overwhelms him, and his hips begin bucking into his hand erratically, and -

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, he’s going to come, and he can’t come on you; there’s no way he’d be able to clean you up without you noticing. With a breathy gasp, Levi steps back from the bed, desperately trying to put himself back in his pants, but he’s too overcome and his fingers are fumbling with his zipper and he’s suddenly coming into his own hand. Levi shudders as wave after wave of pleasure washes over him, his knees turning to jelly as he does his best to catch as much of the thick, ropy strings of hot cum shooting from his cock as he can.

When it’s over, Levi is left with a mess all over one hand - and forearm; his aim hadn’t been great - and a burning sensation of guilt and shame. He manages to tuck himself back into his pants with one hand, then flees from your room, hoping he’ll make it back to his room where he can clean up without being interrupted by any of his brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

You go about your day the next day blissfully unaware of what had transpired in your room the night before; you don’t even realize that you’d left your laptop charger in Levi’s room, and therefore don’t think twice when you notice it back where it belongs.

Classes drag out, as usual, especially because you know your favorite band, Sucre Frenzy, is doing a livestream a half hour after classes let out to announce “something big.” You’d expected about a gajillion texts from Levi about it, but he’s oddly silent today, too. You don’t have any classes with him, so you fire out a text to him, asking if he was going to be watching, and was he excited?

You don’t get a text back until school is out and you’re back in your room. That was unusual; Levi was usually pretty chatty throughout the day.

 _Hey_ , Levi’s text reads. _Sorry for not writing back sooner - busy day. Anyway yeah of course I’m gonna watch the livestream! Can I call you after to discuss?_

You smile and text him back.

_Yeah for sure! Here’s to hoping Sucre Frenzy announces that new album everyone’s been wishing for…it’s been, what, two years since we had new material from them now?_

Levi doesn’t text back, though, because the time for the livestream has come. You turn up your speakers and tune in; you’ll chat with him about it later.

To your delight, the members of Sucre Frenzy do announce a new album, dropping in a week. They also announce an upcoming world tour, with tickets going on sale at midnight the day after the album drop. You squeal in delight, and can hardly wait for the end of the livestream to call Levi - this news is just _so_ good!

“Levi!” You beam as soon as he picks up. “Can you believe it? A new album!” You let out an excited little cry of happiness.

“I know, right?” Levi gushes. “Like, is this for real? Is this real life right now? Because I can’t. I just CAN’T.”

As guilty as Levi had felt all day, and as much as he’d tried to lay low out of guilt, he still feels a shot of arousal rushing through him as you make another cute little cry of excitement. Fuck, you just sounded so adorable…was it really any surprise that he couldn’t help but wonder if you’d make sounds like that while he fucked you?

Or would they be even better?

“I know! I can’t either! Levi, please tell me we’ll get tickets to go see them live together!”

Levi’s heart skips a beat at this; that almost sounded like it could be a date.

“We’ve _got_ to,” he insists. “There’s no way we can miss out on a chance to see Zaramela live and in-person! We should even splurge on front row seats.”

You squeal again, and Levi feels his cock throb to full hardness again. Was he being perverted, thinking this way of you? Or maybe you were making those sounds _for_ him. He’s a little ashamed of how easily aroused he is, but he unzips his pants with one hand while balancing the phone to his ear with his other shoulder. Though, he considers as he grabs his throbbing manhood, should he really be ashamed?

It’s entirely possible that he was just meant to be with you, and that’s why his body - his energy, his power - responded so quickly to you.

“Front row seats would be amazing, Levi!” You gush. “Though, won’t that be really expensive?”

“Doesn’t Mammon owe you some money?” Levi asks, putting his phone on speaker so he doesn’t wind up with a kink in his neck. He gives himself a few languid strokes, surprised by how eagerly his body reacts.

“He does, actually! Of course, the hard part will be actually _getting_ the money from him…”

“Yeah,” Levi grunts, aware that his breathing was beginning to come a little heavier. The last thing he wants to hear while jerking off to your voice was you talking about Mammon, though, so he changes the topic quickly. “Listen, let’s deal with that incompetent excuse for a brother later. For now, let’s just celebrate that Sucre Frenzy will be creating new, glorious content for us to enjoy!”

“Yeah, for sure! I hope their new album has at least one more track where they experiment with style. Do you remember that synthwave/lofi combo song they released? That was kind of cool,” you admit.

“That would be neat,” Levi agrees, beginning to increase the speed of his hand on his cock. He doesn’t really want to hear you talk about music style right now, either, so he makes one more try at steering the conversation where he really wants it. “Hey, speaking of style, what did you think of Zaramela’s outfit?”

“Oh, she looked super stylish!” You exclaim. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her try something quite like that.”

Levi grunts; this was something he could work with.

“Yeah, she’s definitely never worn anything _that_ low cut before,” he agrees. “What did you think of it?”

“It looked really good on her! She looks good in everything, though,” you laugh.

“She’s got a great chest, doesn’t she?” Levi says a bit breathlessly. There’s a moment of silence on the other end of the line, and he worries for a moment that he’s gone too far.

“Ah - no - shoot, I want to dismiss this phone call,” you grumble, and he feels a wave of relief. “There. Sorry about that. Someone was interrupting. Anyway, yeah, she’s got a great chest. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy looking at it,” you add, and Levi feels a throb of desire shoot through him.

“Yeah?” Levi says, his breath beginning to come in pants. He hopes it’s not too loud; he doesn’t really want you to hear. “Me, too.”

“Mine is better, though,” you add in that teasing way of yours, and Levi’s breathing catches. “I’d ask if you would agree, since you saw my tits yesterday, but you hardly reacted.”

Were you pouting? Levi suppresses a groan.

“I - yours were nice, too,” he says, but it comes out sounding so lame, he almost cringes.

“Well, I’ll take what I can get,” you laugh. “Maybe you’re more of an ass man? Personally, I think my butt is my best feature. I think I’ve definitely got Zaramela beat there. She’s not exactly…thick, you know?”

“Zaramela’s ass isn’t _bad_ , though,” Levi protests, half because Zaramela is in his top 3 favorite idols (and that’s saying a lot) and half because he wants to hear you continue talking about this.

“Well, no,” you reply. “But mine’s such a perfect peach ass, you know? Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed that. They’re my best curves, Levi.” You sound teasing as you say the words, and Levi again wonders if you’re being serious or just treating him like a plaything - but then he decides he doesn’t care. You’re discussing your ass with him, and seeking his validation about your curves; what more could he want?

Levi increases the speed of his hand on his cock, the start of a tiny moan escaping his throat. He covers it up as best as he can by speaking.

“I - I,” he stutters, not because he doesn’t know what he wants to say, but because he’s getting so close, and half his brain is imagining you grabbing at your curves, asking him if he wants them, then grabbing his hand and putting it on your soft, feminine body… “Yeah. They’re nice,” is all he manages, and he mentally curses how out of it he sounds - but then, he _is_ really close to coming.

“Wow, an actual compliment from you?” You laugh. “Zaramela really must have gotten to you. Usually you just kind of blow me off.”

“Must be the thought of those front row seats with you,” Levi gasps, his breathing heavy. Could you hear him? He really doesn’t know.

“You’re serious about that?” You ask.

“Course,” Levi manages, half-imagining being pressed up as close to the stage as possible with you…the crush of people would be enormous, and your smaller body would need his protection. He would push you in front of him, using his arms to protect you, and you’d press your body back against him, maybe wiggling to the beat, and continuing to grind into him even as you felt him hardening against you. Levi’s certain he’s never wanted anything more in his life. “I’ll even buy you your ticket.”

You make another cry of excitement, and Levi comes in a sudden explosion of pleasure, gasping and moaning as wave after wave of ecstasy course through him. His cum is again thick and ropy, coating his pants and his bedsheets as it pours out of him in hot spurt after hot spurt.

Fortunately, you’re too busy talking to notice the lewd sounds he’s making.

“Levi! You really mean it? That would be sooo amazing. I don’t know how I could ever pay you back -”

“Don’t - don’t worry about it,” Levi gasps, his voice shaky. “Being able to go together is what I really want.”

“You’re the best!” You exclaim, and Levi shudders as one more spurt of cum flows out of him. He’s made a mess, and if he doesn’t get this cleaned up, stat, everything is going to be stained and ruined.

“Hey, listen, I’m glad,” Levi says. “Anyway, I, uh, gotta get started on this project -”

“Do you want me to swing by and help?” You ask.

“No!” Levi exclaims, a little too quickly. “No, uh, if you do, I’ll probably just wanna play Mononoke Land with you. Just let me start in on it on my own, and if I have any questions, I’ll just text you to come down.”

“Sounds good,” you agree, then drop your voice and purr, “Feel free to text if you just want this nice booty around, too.”

Levi could swear he feels his cock almost jump back to life at your words.

“Kay, thanks bye,” he blurts, hanging up with you and looking at the mess he’d made.

He was going to have a lot of laundry to do tonight.


End file.
